mass_effect_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Ryder
Scott Ryder is the Current Human Pathfinder and the Commanding Officer of the Tempest. He is the Former Lover of Pelessaria B'Sayle, also known as Peebee, and the Father of Suvi, Vetara, and Jien B'Sayle By Her, and Alec II, Drack, Kallo, Gilly, and Lexi Ryder By His Legal Wife, Cora Harper. His Father Was the Pathfinder Before him, he is also the Namesake of Ryder-I formerly known as Habitat 7. Personality and Traits Scott Ryder received Unofficial N7 Training at a very Young Age, giving a Disciplined and Pragmatic nature, and in spite of this he was laid-back and Relaxed even under the most Trying of Circumstances. Being A Very Powerful Biotic meant he would have Served in a Frontline Unit, or at least a Field Unit in a Theater of Action, but His Father Used his Connections to have Scott assigned to the Arcturus Mass Relay Station as a Part of the Arcturus Fleet stationed at Arcturus Station, this caused a further Increase of Tension between Father and Son, as Scott Craved the Action of such a Posting in a Field Unit would provide. Eventually when his Father's Illegal Artificial Intelligence effectively Ended his Career in the Alliance, Scott Cut off all Contact with his Father in Anger, despite Alec's Attempts to Placate him. Eventually when his Mother Died Scott agreed to her Final request for him and Sara to accompany their Father to Andromeda. When his Father Died, Scott adjusted to his new Role as the Human Pathfinder Fairly Quickly. When he discovered that he was Pathfinder, Scott was Hesitant, because of his Upbringing, and because it went against Initiative Protocol. When Founding the Very first Successful Andromeda Initiative Outpost, Scott would Choose for it to be for Scientific Purposes, in spite of or despite the Heavy Khett Presence Still there, showing that he wanted to paint the Initiative in a Favorable Light. He would do something Similar when he convinced Evfra why he would be an Asset for the Resistances Strike on the Khett Base to save their Moshae, When he revealed he had an Artificial Intelligence in his head. He was Extremely Charismatic, being able to Inspire and Empower those around him, an Example was when he was able to Call nearly every single Being in the Heleus Cluster to Fight against the Khett at the Battle of Meridian. '' ''One of Scott's most Noteworthy Traits was his Empathy and Optimism, as he Was able to give Hope to many People through small acts. Examples include when he Put himself at Risk to Free Angaran Prisoners from Khett Internment Camps, not because it would prove he was an ally to Evfra but because it was the right thing to do. Other Examples include when he ousted the Angaran Merchant Annea from her Little Business on Eleaden when he Found out where she got her Water from, and put the Initiatives people in charge to provide a more Charitable charity to the Settlers. Or when he Looked for Ancient Angaran Relics to give the Angaran Answers to their Lost Past. He also Showed his Willingness To Sacrifice Certain Benefits if it meant a Stronger Initiative or Resistance, as he gave the Ancient Angaran Artificial Intelligence to the Resistance, and Gave the Remnant Drive Core to the Krogan to bring them back into the Initiative. Scott was also Prone to Less Polite Language, such as when he Argued with the Khett Cardinal that he would "F**k her Shit Up", or when he Said he'd "Put the Call out to the Whole Cluster and Shove the Remnant straight Down the Archon's Throat and Out his Arse". It has been stated that Scott is an "Adrenaline Junkie", which is True in a Way, as he Always sought out a Way to get his Blood Pumping. Background Early Life and History Scott Ryder was born the younger Child and Son of Alec Ryder and Ellen Ryder, he, like his Older Sister Sara, was Taught N7 Training by his Father, one of the First N7 Graduates. Scott was soon revealed to be a Biotic and began to train as an Adept, Sentinel and Vanguard. He found a preference for the Vanguard Specialisation, and soon was enrolled in the System's Alliance Biotic Youth Training Program, which would eventually become the Ascension Project. Fatherly Disgrace When Scott's Father was Disgraced and Discharged from the System's Alliance and N7 Program, Scott was Reassigned from Frontier Duty to Relay Protection Duty at Arcturus Station. Sara managed to avoid reassignment, but Scott wasn't as lucky. Alec tried to Make it up to Scott, but they never really had a relationship between them, due to Alec's long absences as a Father and Husband. Scott Put up with this for Five years before he reluctantly joined the Andromeda Initiative after he learned of his Mother's "Death". Joining the Initiative and the Ark Hyperion Pathfinder Team Introductions Scott was introduced to his Father's Second-in-Command, Cora Harper, with whom when got along with Fairly Well. He and Cora were able to bond over their shared troubles and History as Human Biotic's. He also became acquainted with Fisher and Kirkland, shortly before the Hyperion left the Milky Way Galaxy. Arrival in Heleus Upon Ark Hyperion's arrival in the Heleus Cluster Scott was the first to be awakened between him and his Sister Sara, he was the only child of Pathfinder Alec Ryder to Make the Journey to Habitat 7, as Sara's Pod was Damaged when the Hyperion hit the Scourge. Ryder then rendezvoused with Cora and Helped fix various Technical Problems from the Scourge hitting the Hyperion. When he finally arrived on the bridge he and Cora listened as Scott's Father and The Hyperion's Captain, Argued about whether or Not to land on Habitat 7. He sided with the Captain as at the end of the day, the Hyperion was Her Ship to command regardless of Protocol, and she got the final say. But His Father snapped that that wasn't about who got the Final say. Scott and Cora then geared up and Got ready to Land on the Supposed Human Golden World. He conversed a Little with Fisher and Kirkland, and met Greer, and soon met with his Father. After Boarding the Shuttle he was assigned with Greer, Kirkland, Fisher, and the Other Pathfinder Team Member, Liam Kosta. He soon was formally introduced to Liam, before their Shuttle was torn in two by Storms. They Free-Fell but landed relatively unharmed, but their Comms and their SAM Implants were down due to the Planets violent Climate. Scott and Liam then tried to rendezvous with the others, but found Fisher Injured and near Armed Aliens. Briefly adhering to First Contact Protocols Scott quickly recognized these Aliens were not friendly and opened fire, saving Fishers Life. Preliminary Recon and Recovery of Squadmates Scott and Liam left Fisher and went off in search of Greer and Kirkland. They eventually found Kirkland Dead at the feet of the same Aliens who nearly killed Fisher, they soon rescued Greer from the same Fate, and searched a Structure that was being used by the Hostile Race. After escaping an Ambush they managed to Reach Cora's position, and found her with Doctor Harry Carlisle and Sergeant Hayes, another Member of the Pathfinder Team of his Father. After fending off two Assaults, Liam, Cora and Scott rendezvoused with his Father and fought their way to what Scott's Father believed was a Climate Control Centre. And he wasn't entirely wrong in that. Unfortunately after reactivating the Building Scott and Alec were Thrown across a great distance by a Wave of Kinetic Energy, which shattered Scott's Helmet's Face plate, beyond repair. Alec chose to Give his life for Scott and gave Scott his own Helmet, which was Undamaged, and soon transferred the Pathfinder Status and Role to Scott. Scott regardless nearly died and went into Cardiac Arrest until the Team, with advice from SAM, gave him a Hardwired Connection. Upon awakening and confirming his Father's Death, it was revealed that Alec had made him Pathfinder. Scott was upset by this as his Adherence to Military Regulations, as a result of his Alliance training, had instilled in him a Militaristic obedience and adherence to protocol and regulations. And Cora was meant to be next in line, however she refused to go against his Father's wishes, and as he could die, if they were to transfer Leadership to Cora or anybody else. With not much choice, he reluctantly accepted the role of Human Pathfinder. Arrival at the Nexus The Mess They Eventually made it to the Nexus, and found it was pretty much deserted, eventually they found a Tech who claimed they had thought all the Arksey inhabitants had died on the journey. Soon enough, the Station's Militia Head, a Turian by the name of Tiran Khandros, arrived and escorted Scott and Cora to the Nexus Operations Deck. They soon met up with Acting Initiative Director Jarun Tann and the Director of Colonial Affairs, Foster Addison. Upon introducing himself as the Human Pathfinder, the two Directors asked what happened to Alec, and Scott sadly informed them of his Father's Passing. After A brief butting of heads, Scott was introduced to the Nexus Superintendent, Nakmor Kesh, and Found her to be more agreeable than the others. He was also introduced to her Krogan Bodyguard, Nakmor Wren. Wren Having Known the Ryder Twins back in the milky way, heartily greeted him. Eventually he was given a scouting ship and a crew and was directed to the first Golden World, which unsurprisingly, was a Bust like the other Seven. The Tempest Introductions and Landing on Eos Before he headed for Eos, Scott met with each of his Squadmates and Crew, getting to them for a Little bit before he headed for Eos. Upon arriving in Orbit he had Sam send several Probes out onto Eos to perform Preliminary Scans and Surveys. Confident on that The Preparations were Finished Scott went Down to Eos with Cora and Vetra. They Landed the Tempest at the Initial Initiative Outpost: Site-1: The Promise. Taking Out the Trash Upon arrival on the Initial Site Outpost, Scott managed to meet some scavengers from the Nexus and after some Persuading, got them to turn the Power back on so that he could take out the Khett. When the Khett responded, Ryder Killed nearly all of them, sparing only one so that he could interrogate it. Due to SAM Possessing limited Khett Data, and information on their Language, they didn't get far, When the Khett tried to Escape Scott shot him dead. Deciding to Take the Corpse and hand it over to the Nexus to try and learn more about them. Scott soon decided to Investigate The Nearby Monolith's, but due to extremely High Radiation, going on foot or by his Jump jets would be fatal. Hence they got access to the Nearby Nomad for Transportation. Meeting the Wife Upon arrival at the first of the Nearby Monoliths, Scott discovered he needed to scan Several Remnant Glyphs to activate the Monolith. Just as he was about to turn it on, He was stopped when a Female Voice yelled for him to stop, and said Personality tackled him down. Cora and Vetra immediately Aimed their Weapons at the Mysterious Woman, who passively told them to stay cool. Scott soon pushed her off of him and once introductions were made, Learned she was Called Pelessaria B'Sayle, or as she preferred, Peebee. Despite being somewhat Taken with the Mystery Asari, he kept his cool and Professionalism. After Agreeing to a Partnership, Scott went and Attempted to Activate the Other two Monoliths Meeting the Old Bag of Bones Upon arriving at the Second, Khett Occupied Monolith Scott find nearly every Single Khett inside Dead, and soon found out who was responsible, a Grizzled old krogan called Nakmor Drack, who fought in the Krogan Rebellions back in the Milky Way Galaxy. After Tense Introductions, Drack became friendlier when He recognised Vetra. Drack promptly left and Scott finally Activated the Second Monolith. Last One and a Viable New Location Upon Finding the Last Monolith, Scott discovered a very Good Location for a New outpost nearby, He sent word to the Nexus that he had found a Good Location for the Next Outpost, and forwarded SAM's Survey Data on it. He would then find Several Bodies of Colonists from the First and Second Outposts after defeating the Active Remnant Maintaining the Area. Soon after activating the Monolith the Khett sent several Dropships to take Him Out, Scott Killed them all, and Scanned the Ships to provide more data for the Nexus. Scott would Then Give the Order for SAM to tell the Nexus to Prepare for a New Wave of Colonists, while he also Told SAM to Send several Probes around Eos to get Some Extra Data for the Nexus Science Team. With nothing left but to Reset the Remnant Vault on Eos, Scott Had Cora return to the Tempest to Bring Liam Kosta, one of the Original Pathfinder Team Members, out into the Field. A New Beginning Vault Runner Ryder Meeting up with Peebee, Scott, Liam and Vetra investigated the Vault taking Scans and Surveys of the Vault and Getting several Disabled Remnant Remains for Study, and a couple Remnant Cores. Right after Reaching the Main Console to reset the Vault, Scott and the others had to Haul their Jets as a Purification Field Swept through the Vault and Threatened to Kill them. Eventually after neutralising the Field, Scott, Peebee, Vetra and Liam Found that A great deal of the Radiation that had Infested Eos had been All but Erased from Existence. Peebee decided to "Hop onto Ryder's Wagon" and Went to The Tempest. When Scott returned to the Last Monolith he found Drack in Unfair Fight against Some Khett. Establishing Prodromos After saving Drack and Convincing him to Join His Team, Scott Sent the All Clear Signal to the Nexus, and Founded the First Initiative Outpost to have a Fighting Chance, Prodromos, with the Chosen Role of being a Science Outpost in spite of the Heavy Khett Presence Still on Eos. After all the Ceremony stuff was done, Scott would return to the Tempest, meet with and briefly Flirt with Peebee, before returning to the Nexus. The Plan With the Knowledge gained from the Vault on Eos, Scott informed the Nexus Leadership of his Plan to find what he believed to be the Main Control centre for the entire Remnant Vault Network. Scott then restocked on supplies before he headed out. He'd complete an Interview with Asari Reporter and Journalist Keira T'Vessa, and provided Hope Inspiring Answers to her Questions. Later on he'd gain access to APEX Squads to Send onto Missions. He'd also adopt a Pet Pyjack, as part of a Field Test. Face-To-Screen with the Ultimate Khett SOB After making the Jump to the Location designated by the Eos Vault Map, Scott was intercepted by the Mainstay of the Khett Fleet. After a Brief Dialogue with the Khett Archon,The Tempest managed to escape the Khett Through the Scourge, but Suffered Moderate Damage preventing them from leaving the System without an immediate and thorough Repair Job. They would soon meet with some Friendly Natives. First Contact Actually Goes Smoothly for a Change Aya and the Angara Deciding to Go Alone and without Any Weapons or Back Up, in spite of the danger, Scott was greeted by an Armed Response Team and escorted to the Governor of the City. He was soon introduced to the Second-In Command of the Resistance Leader, Jaal Ama Darav. After agreeing to help the Resistance and at their Pace, Scott welcomed Jaal to his Team and had to decide where to go Next. Voeld or Havarl After discussing the two Options with his Crew and going over the Information with SAM, Scott decided that he would need to have an Armor Cam mounted onto his Armour, so that he could send Live footage to APEX in Order to provide an Edge in Training, in addition to survey Data for the Nexus Science Team. Following this he chatted briefly with Jaal, and decided to head to Voeld first. One Giant F**king Ice-ball After a Tricky Landing, Scott took with him Jaal and Drack and met up with the Angaran Resistance on the Planet. After meeting with the Base Commander and Base Scouts, Scott decided to help a young Angaran by rescuing his Uncle and his Cell from a Khett Prison Camp. Following The Rescue, One of The Rescued Angara Gave Him Critical Intel For The Resistance. The Intel Was Revealed To Be Intelligence On How To Bypass The Defenses of The Khett Command Centre, and Since They Were Going to Be Changed Very Soon, Ryder Took Drack and Jaal To Take It Down. Taking The Voeld Khett Command Down ''Ryder, Drack, and Jaal ''Category:Pathfinders Category:Andromeda Initiative Category:Humans Category:Ark Hyperion Officers Category:Systems Alliance Category:N7 Category:N3 Category:N1 Category:N2 Category:N4 Category:N5 Category:N6 Category:Special Forces Category:Pathfinder Team Members Category:Ryder Family Category:Married Category:Helues Cluster Category:Andromeda Galaxy Residents Category:Helues Cluster Residents Category:Arcturus Station Officers Category:Tempest Crew Members Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Explorers Category:Namesake's Category:Diplomats Category:First Contact Negotiators Category:Father's Category:Fathers Category:Councilors Category:Andromeda Initiative Members Category:Biotics Category:Biotic's Category:Human Biotic's Category:Human Biotics Category:Adepts Category:Vanguards Category:Sentinels Category:Recon Specialists Category:Human Pathfinders Category:Ark Hyperion Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles